


Семя Такхизис

by ferrum_glu, tata_red



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrum_glu/pseuds/ferrum_glu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tata_red/pseuds/tata_red
Summary: Рейстлин был счастлив. Он нашел ту безумную, что осмелится ради своих стремлений принести в жертву не только свою жизнь и тело, а много большее.





	Семя Такхизис

**Author's Note:**

> Варнинг! мертвые насилуют живую

Не было для жителей Палантаса испытания страшнее, чем подойти к роще, окружавшей башню. И тем тяжелее было Крисании. Свернув с оживленного проспекта в сторону проклятого места, она шла мимо жителей, словно по живому коридору немых вопросов и скрытого злорадства. 

 

Кто-то заохал, узрев в распахнувшихся одеждах платиновый медальон на ее груди, кто-то выругался, засим все и смолкло. Толпа расступилась и равнодушно проводила ее взглядом, прикидывая только, услышит ли предсмертные вопли молодой женщины, или тьма поглотит эту жертву беззвучно. 

Крисания шла, не глядя по сторонам, в полнейшей тишине. Казалось, в этот момент даже птицы умолкли. И вот перед ней абсолютно пустынная последняя улица, в конце которой, черными когтями впиваясь в небо, незримо шелестела смерть. Это был уже рубеж невозврата.

Жрица вступила в рощу. Запахло погребом — сыростью, палыми листьями. Нестерпимо засмердело гнилью, человеческой плотью. Мертвой плотью в сырой земле. Крисания старалась не выказать обуявший ее приступ слабости, часто дыша ртом, чтобы привыкнуть к смраду. Смерть поднялась ей навстречу, распахивая влажные объятия. Запахи мяса и почвы перемешались, возбуждая животный страх, но жрица не отступила. 

«Я должна доказать свою веру, — твердила она. — Я должна доказать свою…»

Стиснув зубы, она двинулась вперед. Холод невидимой ладонью провел по ее нежной коже, шевельнул полы белого одеяния, качнул тяжелый медальон. Древнее проклятие коснулось лба, там, где Рейстлин оставил свою невидимую печать, и отступило — до поры до времени. 

Отступило ли?

Где-то в глубине души шевельнулось чувство, что она не права, что плата за веру может стать непомерной. Но гордость и честолюбие продолжали толкать жрицу во тьму. Рыхлая земля проседала под ногами, склизкими комьями набиваясь в изящные светлые туфли. Почерневший кустарник вдоль тропы ощерился шипами, оставляя затяжки на дорогой легкой ткани, пытаясь притянуть к себе ближе, изодрать, оставить алые следы на лодыжках, лишить присутствия духа. Вокруг живой плоти, осмелившейся вступить в царство мертвых, нарастал плотный кокон напряжения — то боролись древние черные чары с вечными светлыми заклинаниями и с самим хозяином, пожелавшим пропустить гостью. 

Так ли честен был Рейстлин Маджере в своем неожиданном гостеприимстве? 

Крисания остановилась, тяжело переводя дух — каждый шаг давался с неимоверным усилием, словно она двигалась сквозь толщу воды — и застыла, давя на губах вскрик, пытаясь осознать, реально ли прикосновение, или ей почудилось. 

Нет.

Не почудилось.

Что-то холодное дотронулось до ноги. Крисания посмотрела вниз, и сердце ее замерло на мгновение. Рука. Руки. Из земли к ней тянулся другой мертвый лес — лес рук, пергаментно-бледных, местами сгнивших, местами обнаживших хрупкие кости, заострившиеся со временем. Крисания дернулась со всей силой молодого тела, желавшего жить. Но — поздно. Миг промедления стоил ей свободы — склизкие пальцы вцепились крепче. Прикосновение сменилось хваткой, холодной, сильной. Мертвые ладони впились в ее ноги, держали крепко, тянули за подол, царапали за икры, оставляя кровавые полосы на белой коже, стягивая Крисанию вниз, в холодную сырую землю, которая охотно поддавалась, пропуская в себя жрицу. 

Она, пытаясь отодрать от себя этих бесчисленных соперников, наклонилась, и еще больше поплатилась свободой. Ее руки, вступившие в противоборство с чужими пальцами, попали в плен и в одно мгновение ушли в землю, а ноги уже по колено сжимались черной почвой. Мертвые ладони жаждали согреться, шаря по телу жрицы. Медальон вмиг был отброшен ими в сторону. Жрица закричала от разочарования, когда осознала, что то, во что она верила, лишь жалкая побрякушка для царства тьмы. Вера и все, связанное с ней, стремительно теряли силу, как и сама жрица. 

Земля душила Крисанию, давила ей на грудь; свет померк, звуки приглушились. Осталось только чавканье слизи разложения, шуршание жирных личинок, копошащихся в земле — торопливых слуг Чемоша, да щелкание кастаньет сухих мертвых суставов… Холодные руки торопливо лишали ее всего, что составляло суть самой жизни — гордости, силы духа… чести. Когда колени жрицы с силой был разведены в стороны — она поняла, что самое страшное только началось.

Пальцы нетерпеливо и жадно проникли в Крисанию. Что согреет голодного мертвеца лучше, чем молодое лоно? Комья земли падали ей на грудь, на живот; личинки и черви извивались на белых бедрах. Мертвые пальцы давили эту отвратительную могильную живность, размазывая по сухой слизистой, облегчая проникновение. Жрица страшно закричала, когда внутрь ее лона вместе с пальцами вбился целый ком из земли и облезшей кожи. Крик заглушился могильной тишиной, земля впитала кровь и приняла ее еще глубже. Срывая голос, Крисания кричала что есть мочи, но сухие листья набивались в рот. Свет окончательно исчез. Она слепыми от слез глазами посмотрела наверх, туда, где был ее Бог, не могущий проникнуть сквозь плотную пелену магических деревьев, не имеющий власти освободить оскверняемую жрицу. Нервными движениями мертвые руки погружались внутрь ее тела по самые запястья. Жрицу использовали всю. Сорвали одежду, располосовали грудь. Залезали в рот, глубоко, до рвоты. Но и тогда отвратительные создания не отступились, стараясь максимально изничтожить ее достоинство, сломить волю. Долго, изматывающее долго, бесконечно…

«Терпеть, только терпеть, — говорила она себе. — Это Испытание, тест на прочность, экзамен. Так бывает со всеми, дерзнувшими на высшее искусство души или разума. ОН тоже прошел через боль и унижение, и ты пройдешь, чтобы быть с ним на равных. Ты будешь сильнее, Крисания, ты преодолеешь, и обретешь силу, пройдя через этот морок Такхизис». 

И она билась изо всех своих угасающих сил, не позволяя себе сдаться, не позволяя отчаяться, отдать свою волю на растерзание мертвой плоти, как вынуждена была отдать тело. Такой и нашел ее вечером Рейстлин — словно застывшей в движении, обессилевшей, но до конца пытающейся освободиться. Ехидная усмешка оттянула уголок тонких губ, всколыхнув капюшон черной мантии облачком дыхания. Маг подобрал медальон, равнодушно положив его в один из своих бесчисленных карманов, и двинулся обратно в башню. 

— Довольно, — сказал он своим стражам, — отпустите ее. Вам не получить ее душу, она принадлежит Богу, который не даст ее сломить. 

Если бы в этот миг Рейстлин заметил взгляд Даламара, полный страха, отвращения и неподдельного восхищения, он бы похвалил своего ученика за умение смотреть в самую суть слов. 

Но маг ничего не заметил. Он упивался победой. Рейстлин был доволен экспериментом. Любой бы сломался после такого испытания. Любой, но не жрица. Он нашел ту, что искал — равную себе по упрямству и одержимости. Он прикажет Даламару принести жрицу и вылечить ее, напитать новой кровью взамен утекшей. Он прикажет стереть ей память. Но самое главное останется внутри нее, то, о чем она и подозревает. То, что поведет ее, пресветлую Крисанию, дальше, через города и судьбы. Гордыня, закаленная в горне немыслимых унижений. Семя Такхизис. 

Рейстлин был счастлив. Он нашел ту безумную, что осмелится ради своих стремлений принести в жертву не только свою жизнь и тело, а много большее. Ведь безжалостный к себе — не имеет жалости и к другим. Она принесет ему на блюде своего кристального честолюбия целый мир. И это именно то, что ему нужно.

Его план безупречен. 

Да…

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в команду DragonLance на ЗФБ-2018


End file.
